The Bullet Called Life
by XxDragon-WingzxX
Summary: Is bring Knives home a really good idea? Will Vash ever find his true Love and Peace with Meryl? Only time will tell...


The Bullet Called Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. I wish, but I just don't. It belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow.  
  
Rating: Rated R for things to come..;)  
  
This story sometimes will be in different POVs (Point Of Views), but don't worry, I will tell you once it changes from first person to third. Plus, this chapter takes place before Vash duels Knives, Episode 26; Under the Sky so Blue. Then after this chapter, it takes place afterwards.  
  
Have fun reading, this may be my best work yet, but I will let you, the readers, decide that for yourselves. This story will contain some promising twists and turns. Once I move from chapter to chapter, it will all be put together. I am open to suggestions. Feel free to contact me. Once done, please review. Even just one word can please me. =D  
  
Although, at times, there might be scenes that won't make too much sense due to other scenes from the actual show that might have occurred already, no flames over that. So flames however, will be ignored. Do not waste your time. I don't care if the facts don't fit together. This is what ff.net is for! To make up our own stories and share with everyone else. Flamers cannot tell me the right way to create a story, yea! So back off if you are going to start fires, because I don't approve of arson!  
  
XxDragon-WingzxX  
  
The fact that once I met Mr.Vash, I never knew how he was going to be. I will admit I thought he was a ruthless killer like some posters stated, but I saw the real him, and couldn't believe that he did anything to hurt anyone. The fact is, that I love him, but never really had realized it. His boyish features had always caught me multiple times in the past. Always such a kid, and was truly wise. How anyone who could resist that charm had no heart whatsoever. Mr.Vash had always known once needed, he would go at his best and try to make the best of it, which often happened. He would only fight if he absolutely needed to, and held back his will power not to murder another living person when the stakes were high. Even if he killed Legato I just have to tell him.....before its too late.  
  
The Bullet Called Life  
  
"I don't think you trust, In, my, self righteous suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to die, die."-Chop Suey, System of a Down  
  
One day before Vash leaves to Fight Knives....  
  
"Mr.Vash! Mr.Vash!" Meryl had cried out loud. She was worried that if Vash left behind her back. It was early that day he was resting, recovered almost all the way, but most likely to gobble up the last of her doughnut supply.  
  
"The dumb ox." Meryl grunted.  
  
The girl's eyes constantly searched around the house she was living in. She glanced in the kitchen, undoubtful he would be hanging out in there. Sure enough, there she was right. Vash the Stampede himself.  
  
He was leaning forward against the tiled wall, with his two arms outside the window, hanging off the windowsill. Three of the walls wield a large collection of assorted creaks and several had been removed by either age or brute force. The opposing wall on the parallel side of Vash, was the only to be dressed in peeling wallpaper. It contained tens to thousands of different colored roses, intertwined with each other. Meryl loved the crimson red roses wrapped vines around the white ones the most. In front of the wallpapered wall were small appliances such as a small refigutor backed in the corner with a counter that extended from the left side of the Fridge to the other side of the room, with a small oven on top of the counter. Next to the left of Vash, was the pantry. That was Vash's ideal spot to be at due to his large ravenous carvings for donuts. On the far right of him, was the doorway, right where Meryl was standing.  
  
Vash turned his head around lazily, fixing his eyes on Meryl for a second and shooting a quick wave as a friendly hello.  
  
Timided and nauseous, Meryl swallowed whatever reminded inside her desert of a mouth.  
  
"Mr.Vash? What are you looking at?"  
  
Vash sighed, then blinked, and followed with another sigh, deeper then the first. He had not once dropped his gaze at the open planet. The glazed look swimming inside his emerald eyes made it seem like he was being serious for the moment.  
  
"Have you noticed..how healthy the sky looks? And why Gunsmoke isn't the same? Don't you wish it would just grow?"  
  
Meryl paused. The fact that a large fraction on the human race, only cared about money, and not too much about the planet's health, the entire reason why about three fourths of Gunsmoke is wasteland. And rest is just building and maybe very little plant life still living scattered all around.  
  
A curved smile tugged at her lips,"Yes Mr.Vash, and I think its absolutely 'beautiful'." The word, beautiful, she had said to make him notice.  
  
As planned, it worked.  
  
Vash chuckled, then focused his sights on Meryl, now in eye contact with her.  
  
"Please, just call me Vash. There is no need to act polite with me twenty- four seven." He had said, with a light smile implied.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
"Oh, alright, Mr-Va-Vash." Her cheeks blushed maybe a shade redder then Vash's coat. She had been raised this way to be polite to everyone, no matter how weird it might sound. And even if she tried not to be, it still would happen, even towards Millie at times.  
  
"Well then, it is nothing to get mad over now is it? Hahaha!" Vash giggled like a peppy schoolgirl with a combination of his famous silly faces. That's Vash the Stampede for you.  
  
Meryl's smile transformed crooked, moving towards embarrassment on her scale, even though no one else was present in the room. But it was until then, that she remembered her mission. (A/N: The message in all Italics, before the story, tells you it)  
  
".....Mr.Vas-"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
" I mean Vash, do you plan to depart anytime soon?"  
  
"Why? Does that concern you? Of fixing screw ups and personal problems?" Vash snapped , then catching himself directly afterwards. "I'm sorry." he replied with a face of contrite. He wasn't prepared for Meryl to ask such a personal question, nor was he willing to respond with the proper answer. "I am just a little frustrated, that's all."  
  
The room went silent directly after Vash's last word, where only the sound of wind brushing the bare earth dirt and letting a few particles fly right into the room through the small cracks of the glass window, slowly eroding at the dulled glass. Tiny particles dancing right between the two, as swift as ballroom dancers. Meryl could trace the faint sound of Vash's breathing patterns, as if he was nervous about something to come.  
  
Meryl, following his breathing, feeling that something was wrong, just needed to ask.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Vash kept silent, avoiding direct eyesight of Meryl. He just didn't have the heart to tell her. The smile went ancient on Vash's face, as he still kept his thoughts to himself, raking a gloved hand through his long straight golden hair. Keeping still in thought, there was no way of hiding it.  
  
Meryl feel deep into thought. "I should take advantage of this time. I could tell him that I love him that I have been longing for, for such a long time. But, I am scared..." Braking for a quick second, she was still scared to tell him. What if he didn't love her back? Or he would run away right after she said so? This was something to ponder about. After all, she was the one mocked him various times for his mischievous deeds. Meryl felt like she was back in high school, waiting to ask a crush out to the dance, but never did, since her fears got the best of her. She didn't ask him. Reluctantly, she wished she did, until now.  
  
Vash, on the otherhand, still seemed nervous and a little bit guilty about something, and was trying to hide it.  
  
At sometime, Vash had decided to break the ice by sighing, gaining her attention. Then took one of Meryl's hands and gave it a light peck from his lips. Then brought his gaze back up to Meryl's slights.  
  
"I love you." Vash said with a hooked smile, like a child tasting sweet candy.  
  
That would have been just perfect to say......if only Meryl didn't just daydream of that at that given moment.  
  
Then Vash really did say something, but it wasn't the type of response Meryl did not wish to hear.  
  
"I'm going to shave and shower. I'll be away for awhile."  
  
She forwarded her glance to the tips of her petite shoes. Meryl wasn't surprised by his actions. She was getting used to his ways, only, she wished he wouldn't act like that sometimes.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere. To settle a score, to correct the sin of my life and millions of others."  
  
Then did repeated what he did to Meryl on the cliff top. Something even Vash was not expecting. He indulged her another embrace, but this time, it wasn't of joy, sorrow, or anger. It was the fact that he would miss her.  
  
It was this time that Meryl didn't flinch. Instead of her famous, bitchy reaction, she felt humble and wanted to, and responded back with a tight squeeze around his chest, but aware of his healing wounds.  
  
"Why must I be unlucky?" Vash mentally stammered, with a small groan of frustration.  
  
"Why must I be unlucky?" Meryl also repeated the same phase, exactly at the time Vash was thinking.  
  
They both froze inside the embrace, either unknowing when the proper time let go was appropriate. But they both knew right there that neither even wanted to consider breaking their loving hug.  
  
Vash felt alone for so long, and he wished to be with Meryl for a long time, but there was also the consequence that many other people wanted he dead. And if that was to become a reality someday, the last thing he ever wanted was to see Meryl hurt. And there was also another reason that his line of fire might force him to hurt someone he loved dearly, and that was Meryl. Plus, if he had to go, most likely, Meryl would be in just as much danger as he was.  
  
Vash knew right away that he had to break their hug, before adding even more fuel to the fire. He did not want this small hug turn into something he was going to regret.  
  
He always remembered, It's not the physical scars that hurt the most, it's the emotional. Which is the reason that he wouldn't mind the countless numbers of scars he carried all over his chest and back plus the artificial arm he wore. The pain, physically, can go away in a matter of minutes to weeks at the most. Emotional scars such as the loss of Rem and Brad were something to last an entire lifetime.  
  
Meryl, on the otherhand, understood his situation and took it hard, but still understood, holding back her tears best she could.  
  
Vash then guilty, feeling like the bad guy, wishing he never hugged her now. He took on last look at her for the day, and turned around, aiming for the door to the hallway. He never bothered to steal another look at Meryl. She was just too perfect for him, he couldn't destroy her beauty with his monstrous body and the danger that always followed him. Vash felt tiny, liquid beads grow at the edges of his crystal green eyes, holding back muffles to prevent an outburst.  
  
There seemed to be no otherway to make her jubilant. So Vash quicken his pace out the door before he things any worse.  
  
The navy blue haired female blushed full of embarrassment of her mistake of cuddling with Vash minutes ago. Meryl spun slowly and stopped at the windowsill Vash was previously looking through. Her lips twitched a little, unable to describe how she was feeling as she felt hypnotized by the endless desert.  
  
Then it suddenly struck her. Meryl had only one more chance to speak her love to Vash, because she blew it today, and now, she was really unsure if she could say anything the next day.  
  
But pondering deeper about the reality of this situation, she found out there was not going to be any way she could have him. His life was dangerous. And the way he left them early and maneuvering around Millie and her, wasn't that he didn't want them around. It was because he cared for them enough that he had to be rude or mean if he was forced to, even if he regretted acting that way, it was the only way for him.  
  
Warm tears started to stream down her face, dripping onto the sill. Meryl buried her face into her arms, that wrapped around her face to prevent slamming her face against the rotting wood, crying just loud enough for Vash to hear in the other room, Under the Sky so Blue. 


End file.
